Knowledge means everything
by Terramera
Summary: Au, ravenclaw, Harry is two years older (same year as fred and george) and is not tbwl, this is a series about harry growing up without fame, and being raised by remus, neville is tbwl and harry is focused on his studies and learning as much as he can. Though him and his friends do still get into their own brand of trouble. Authors note: updates will be fairly inconsistent
1. chapter 1

Authors note: while i have high hopes to make this into a huge series, updates will be fairly inconsistent. I will try my best to find time to sit down and write but no promises. Other then that, i hope you enjoy!

As Harry slid through the pillar onto platform 9 3/4 he took a curious glance around the station, taking note of all the different wards and magical auras he could see swirling brightly around in the air. Idly watching all the people around the station, how parents were hugging and kissing their children and wishing them to have a safe year, and telling them to write as often as they can. Before quickly moving off to stand near the side of the barrier, patiently waiting for Remus to arrive on this side.

He wondered, not for the first time how different this would be if his parents were able send him off to hogwarts, to tell him how proud they were of him. Harry knew, of course that Remus tried his best, and he was thankful for everything he had ever done for him, but moony was just not the same as having parents. Now that's not to say that he didn't think of Remus as a parent, Harry definitely did. And he loved him dearly but it could never quite be the same as how Harry imagined having his parents with him would be.

Well, the one thing he was glad about was that uncle Sirius hadn't shown up to see him off. The past few years Sirius and moony had been having an increasing number of arguments, and Sirius slowly stopped showing up to things, only missing a few things here and there at first, showing up late and then not showing up at all. it seemed like the two were slowly drifting apart. Harry was glad that it had finally come time for him to go to hogwarts. No more having to deal with Sirius showing up drunk at birthday parties or family dinners, no more shouting from the other room. And finally, finally he could get his hands on all the obscure knowledge he could ever read.

There was only so much to read around the house and when they went to flourish and blotts moony would always put a cap on how many books Harry was allowed to buy, though Harry could see where the man was coming from, he'd probably have bought out the entire store at this point if he'd been allowed to. Though his main focus was on learning to be a healer, it never did hurt to extend that knowledge into the other branches of magic, it was just so fascinating to read about all the different things that could be done.

And just as he was deciding what book to start in on on the train ride Remus came bustling through the pillar, looking around slightly panicked before he spotted Harry and bustled over. "Are you still wearing the bracelet?" He asked with concern. "Of course moony, I haven't lost it in the six minutes since you last asked" Harry said while rolling his eyes, taking note of a troop of redheads rushing onto the platform, each of their magical signatures giving off similar but slightly different shades and hues of orange to red.

"Your eyes are blue again" Remus said in an exasperated tone, "you promised me you wouldn't use that until after you settled into the castle, I've told you before that all that magic at once will overwhelm your senses," Harry rolled his eyes again. "and I'm not at the castle yet am I? Besides, it's not much different then diagon alley here. And yes, before you make me say it again, I promise not to use it until a few days into school and with a professors supervision." Harry said. Just then the train gave off a loud whistle signalling it's imminent departure. " make sure to write every week!" Remus said giving Harry a tight hug before standing up and ruffling his hair, " and don't get into too much trouble" he said, eyes glinting with mischief. " I won't get caught." Harry said with a smirk as Remus rolled his eyes, pulling him into one last hug, "I'm very proud of you" he said, before letting Harry go and giving him a final push towards the train.

As Harry stepped onto the caboose of the train, he dropped his trunk turned around and waved at Remus until he had vanished from sight. Harry picked his trunk back up and began to make his way inside to find a seat, maybe even a whole compartment to himself where he could read in peace.

In the end, he had settled into a compartment with two others kids in it, a boy and girl respectively who seemed to know each other very well. So far they had introduced themselves as Claire meadowlands and "call me Archie" Archimedes montague before settling into quietly talking by themselves, which gave Harry the perfect opportunity to finally start in on the book he had been looking forward to reading all morning.

A little later into their journey and the door slid open and shut, with two red headed twins quickly stepping into the compartment panting hard. Glancing at Harry and the others before one turned to the door as the other put a finger to his lips, " we'll only be here a few seconds and then we'll get out of your hair." Said the twin currently facing them with a mischievous smirk on his face. Outside Harry could distinctly hear the sound of footsteps rushing past and cries of "where'd they go?!" And as soon as the commotion had past the twins thanked them for their hospitality, bowed, and left them all in a stunned silence.

From the window Harry could see the two look ahead to their right before breaking off into a run in the opposite direction, quickly followed by another, older boy with short red hair, presumably an older brother who was shouting "Fred! George! Get back here right now!"

Harry looked at the other two in bewilderment, "well that was odd.." said Archie. Harry shrugged and went back to his book, this book on transfiguration theory had lots of different explanations and in his opinion, so far had done a much better job of helping him understand how it worked then the required first year text had.

Before long a voice rang out all across the train informing them that they would be arriving in the next half an hour, so Claire grabbed her robes and headed to the bathrooms while Harry and Archie switched into their robes in the compartment, " so Harry, what house do you think you'll end up in?" Archie asked as they sat waiting for Claire to come back.

Harry looked up from his book and shrugged, " I'm not too sure, I don't mind any of the houses but if I had to choose, I'd say I'm most likely to fit in ravenclaw, how about you Archimedes?" Archie winced at the sound of his full name, " I just want to be in the same house Claire is, I've known her since we were both really young, and she has this like, massive crush on me so- ack!" Archie clutched his head head where Claire upon returning had punched him. " I do not have a crush on you! Stop telling people that!" She shouted, scowling darkly at him.

Though Harry noticed a slight blush forming on her cheeks as she retook her seat. Archie gave her puppy dog eyes and began to pout, Harry just smiled and went back to his book.


	2. Chapter 2- The Sorting

Authors note: in regards to some of the reviews that i have gotten, i have actually not heard of, nor read silver aegis. I definitely pulled inspiration from another work that was discontinued by the name of knowledge is power, though the story will be heading in a different direction from where that story ended up. Secondly, as per the constructive criticism I received i will try to be more descriptive of the surrounding area in the future, though i am somewhat unsure of how to make it "less serious" if it's my writing style in particular, that probably will not be changing much. As for the backstory, i will be certain from now on to deliver it in a more effective manner then "flashbacks or time skips". Without further ado, enjoy the story.

Harry looked up in curiosity at the enchanted ceiling above him, idly wondering just what spells had been used to show to night sky above them. He noted to himself to find out when he went to the library later, and looked over to his right at the staff table and scanned the faces of the Professors, when he noticed one in particular seemed to be glaring daggers at him. He merely raised and eyebrow at the man in the dark robes, wondering what he'd done already to get this Professor angry at him. He turned his head back to Professor Mcgonagall who had just put an old hat down on a stool.

While the hat was singing some song, Harry was studying the hat intently, wondering if it were possible for him to make something do that himself. And by the time he had tuned back in Mcgonagall had called up "Diggory, Cedric" who was promptly sorted into Hufflepuff. Harry waited patiently, only half listening until the girl, Claire, who sat with him on the train was called up and sorted into slytherin. And then Archie was called up, Harry noted he had a very determined look on his face. Archie sat under the hat for quite a long time before it called out, surprisingly, Ravenclaw. With a very put out look on his face and a sad glance Claire's way he got off the stool and made his way towards the ravenclaw table. Claire, Harry noted, didn't even glance in his direction once.

And finally Professor Mcgonagall called " Potter, Harry" he made his way up towards the stool and sat down, where the hat was promptly placed on his head. "My my... what an interesting mind you have mister Potter.. regretfully any record of the spells used to create me have been lost to the ages... so if you ever do decide to try your hand at making a hat quite like me, you'd be quite without guidance." Harry was slightly disappointed to hear that, but figured it made sense. "I think I know just where to place you... yes there's really only one place you'd fit in well, and you know it too. Very well- Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted out, slightly confusing Harry thought, to hear the hat say it both in his head and out loud at once.

Harry promptly stood up and placed the hat back on the stool, making his way to the ravenclaw table to a light applause. He sat down beside Archie who looked relieved, probably because he had someone he was already familiar with in his house, but that was just a guess on Harry part, who knows what the odd kid was thinking.

As the sorting continued on, the redheaded twins he saw on the train, Fred and George, were sorted into gryffindor. Around him on the table people started to introduce themselves to him and Archie, he met a few older students and a couple of other first years from his house before his attention was diverted to the last person being sorted and Professor Dumbledore standing up to take over for Mcgonagall. Dumbledore cleared his throat before sweeping his hands out in front of him. "welcome to hogwarts! And welcome back to those of you returning to us!" Harry listened quietly as the man began to speak.

"The fordbidden forest, as it is so eloquently named, is of course forbidden. Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you all that the use of spells in the corridors is expressidly forbidden. And for the list of contraband this year, there have been no new changes, those of you who want to see the entirety of the list will find it posted on the door outside Mr. Filch's office."

The students in the great all erupted into applause as Dumbledore made his way back to his seat at the staff table. And as Harry took his eyes off of the Professor and turned back to the table his eyes widened in surprise at the sudden amount of food displayed all across the table, he gave the food only a few seconds glance before grabbing whatever he could reach and filling his plate.

As Harry began to eat Archie turned to face him, "So Harry, some of the older students were saying we get to pick a dorm mate. I was wondering whether you'd want to room with me?" Harry shrugged "Sure, but I get first dibs on shower in the morning then." He gave Archie a grin. "So who's your favourite team?" Archie asked suddenly. "the willowsbee wisps, my godfather takes me to see every game, though I suppose now he'll just have to keep me updated on the current season while I'm here. How about you Archimedes? Who's yours?" While Archie was wincing he missed the slight smirk that was quickly masked on Harry's face.

As the last of the deserts set out across the great hall disappeared, students began to rise and make their way towards the door. A sudden shout of "First year ravenclaws with me!" Could be heard across the hall before the other prefects took up the same calls for their own houses, Harry nudged Archie and pointed towards the prefect who first shouted.

The two made their way over towards the growing number of first years gathering around the ravenclaw prefect. With one last call of "First year ravens over here!" The older boy began to speak. "Let me give you all a warm welcome on behalf of ravenclaw house, if any of you has a problem of any sort feel free to come to someone wearing a badge like mine, they are a prefect and are here to help. If you are unable or unwilling to talk with a prefect the proffesors, and especially our own head of house will be happy to help." And with that he spun around and shouted "Get into a line and follow me up to your dormitories!"

Harry quickly stepped into line behind archie and followed as speedily as he could while still trying to memorize every little detail of the castle and route they took on the path to the house common room. Occasionally a particularly interesting painting or a good view of the grounds would catch his eye and Harry made note to return to these places later for further inspection.

Eventually the line came to an abrupt halt outside of what Harry Figured was the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room. He studied the normal looking door closely, moving near the front of the group to get a better look. The door was somewhat plain, dark brown wood, interlain with a rather interesting pattern of metal, and in the very centre of everything protuded the head of an eagle, and directly underneath hung an old knocker. As Harry began to look over at the other students the prefect began to speak once more, looking rather bored about the whole thing.

"Gather round everyone, this door in front of me leads to where you will spend most of the next seven years. This is where you and the rest of the ravens live. Now, in order to enter the common room you have to knock on the door, the eagle will deem whether or not you are a Ravenclaw, and then give you a riddle. If you are able to solve the riddle then the door will open, if not then you will have to wait until another student comes along and can provide the answer."

"Now who wants to come up and try to open the door?" The prefect asked before looking out at the first years, pointing to the only person with her hand up. A girl who introduced herself to Harry earlier as Sabrina Fawcette, Sabrina stepped up to the door and quickly knocked.

With a sudden burst of life the eagle on the door began to cock its head and peer at Sabrina, before shouting out a riddle for all to hear " I am tall when I am old, and short when I am young." It only took Harry a few seconds to figure the answer was a candle, but he waited patiently to see what his other yearmates would say.

Harry looked around at the others, archie with a look of deep concentration on his face, Robert hilliard beside him frowning in thought. Before his eyes landed on the prefect, who was looking right at him with a look that plainly said he knew that harry had already figured it out.

The prefect turned his head to the side to look at Felicity Eastchurch who was also thinking quite hard for the answer. Shortly after Sabrina, looking quite smug cried out "Its a candle of course! Thats so obvious, who couldn't figure that out?" Harry rolled his eyes and decided to stay far away from that girl, Before following the contingent inside for his first look at the common room.


	3. First day part 1

As harry stepped through into the common room he looked about with wide eyes and a small smile. Covering the majority of the circular wall was many shelves filled completely with hundreds of books, directly across from the door on the opposite wall was a big window that gave an amazing view over all of the hogwarts grounds.

In between a few of the shelves were small acloves that had fireplaces and a few couches and chairs, while in the center you could find more couches and chairs and a few desks to work at, immediately to the left and right of the entrance were two sets of stairs, one leading up and the other leading downwards.

The prefect turned towards them and directed the girls over to a female prefect who was waiting nearby before adressing the four boys. "If you guys will follow me down the staircase on the right here." As they continued down the steps they passed a few doors branching off from the stair case, before being brought to the very bottom level.

"every year when a group graduates the new first years take that dorm hall, through this door you will find two more rooms, you can split into pairs and take a bedroom. This is where you'll be staying for the next seven years, unlike some of the other houses we dont move dorms depending on your year." The prefect paused to look at each of them.

" a few more guidlines before I let you head to bed, you can take any book off the shelves upstairs though it cannot leave the tower. Breakfast starts at seven tomorrow, and during the week you must be in full uniform while in classes. We have a system in place where you will be placed with an older student as a tutor, it is not madatory that you make use of these tutors and not all older students will be participating so you may have to share. But it can give the older students practice for their exams and allows you a better learning experience. First years will be paired with fifth year students and stick with that tutor until they graduate at the end of you're third year, then you become eligible for a tutoring position yourself. And finally dont be afraid to ask for help."

And with that the prefect who's name Harry still never found out began to walk back up the stairs, Archie came to stand beside Harry while the other two boys opened the door and immediately entered the nearest room. Before entering his own dorm room Harry noticed the small study corner at the end of the hallway and decided to check it out tomorrow.

Entering his room Harry looked over towards where archie was already getting his stuff set up, before moving over to his side of the room and sitting down against the edge of the bed and looking over to the nearby window. Harry started thinking about whether it was worth going back upstairs for a book to read when archie headed into the bathroom with what he figured were pyjamas tucked under his arm. "Goodnight archimedes, im just going to head back up for a book." Harry said before getting up and heading back out the door.

Harry made his way back up and into the common room, noting idly the few people still up and milling around. He made his way over to the nearest shelf amd began to search through the books, before seeing one that caught his eye. It read Basic house hold charms, a small and rather simple book. He pulled it off the shelf before skimming a few of the pages, and then made his way back towards the stairs already absorbed in the first few pages.

Slipping silently down the flights Harry made his way back to the bottom floor, stopping for a moment to wonder whether achie was sleeping yet. Deciding he didn't want to disturb the boy Harry made for the small room at the end of the hall. Stepping in he noticed the warm fire and the big couch on the far end, he made his way over and sat down to read a few more pages before he would head to bed.

Harry finally decided to go to bed in the early hours of the morning, and upon entering his shared room noticed that he had forgotten to unpack. He quickly pulled out a set of pyjamas, and changed before falling asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow.

It seemed like he had only just closed his eyes when Harry could hear archie stumbling around the room tripping over things in his rush to get ready, sleep quickly forgotten, he rushed to get ready as archie was leaving the room. Harry began his climb up the steps while simultaneously rustling through his bag, making sure that he brought everything he could possibly need for classes.

As he reached the common room harry noticed the other first years gathered around a rather short man who had been seated with the other proffesors at dinner last night. As Harry approached the group the man clapped his hands, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Well now! Now that everyone is here we can begin! I am your head of house, Proffesor Flitwick!" He exclaimed happily, clasping his hands behind his back in front of Harry and the rest of the first year ravens.

"Before I take you all down to the great hall for breakfast i would like to say a few words. Throughout the week you may get a letter from me asking to see you after dinner that night, dont worry you aren't in trouble. Its just so that i can get to know each and every one of my ravens on a more personal level." As Harry listened he decided that when he was called down would be the perfect time to ask Proffesor Flitwick abkut helping him with his eyes.

Tuning back in to hear the rest of his speech harry glanced at the other first years, most of them looked very groggy, but each was also paying close attention to that their head of house had to say. "If any of you ever have any sort of problem i want you to know you can come to me." Flitwick said very seriously, making direct eye contact with Harry. Remus must have olwed him, Harry asumed.

"Now follow me! Im sure you're all very hungry!" Flitwick shouted before heading out of the common room, checking to make sure everyone was following him. Harry rushed up beside him while his other classmates lagged behind to talk with each other. "Professor, I had a few questions." Harry said, looking over at his short head of house. "Ask away Mr. Potter! Never be afraid to ask questions, the search for knowledge begins with but a few good questions."

"Well last night I began to read a book by the name of basic household charms, and there was one charm called Alohomora. And it never really stated whether the charm would open regularly locked doors or magically locked ones, i was hoping you could tell me which." Harry said while tring to pay attention to their surroundings, and as they rounded the corner He recognized this corridor as the one they had taken up the previous night.

He waved towards a painting of a particularly friendly snake who had nodded as he passed last night, the snake shook its tail at him in return. Harry turned to see Proffesor Flitwick glancing at him curiously, before beginning to answer his question. "Well I wont ask what you were doing reading so late last night." He said with a smirk. " but to answer your question alohamora works on both manually locked doors, and weaker magically locked doors. Of course the stronger the spell used to lock the door the weaker alohamora will be against it."

"My second question Professor, was would you be able to direct me to the library after dinner this evening?" The Proffesor chuckled as they began heading down the grand staircase. "It would be my pleasure Mr. Potter! Just so you know, the prefects will be distributing your class schedules during breakfast, I noticed you were paying more attention to your classmates then to my speech." Harry eyes widened and he struggled to think of what to say. But before he could they reached the great hall. "Have a good day Mr Potter!" His head of house called before making his way up to the head table.

Harry shook his head and made his way to the end of the ravenclaw table, noting that the rest of his year mates had already moved to sit in the middle of the table, Archie seemed to have already forgotten Harry existed. As he grabbed some pumpkin juice and took some pancakes, Harry looked around to the other tables. Noticing all the students talking loudly and eating boisterously.

As he watched, the prefects began to stand up and hand out what he assumed were the schedules. Harry looked to his own table and saw the prefect from last night passing out schedules to his yearmates. He went back to eating his food and pulled out the copy of basic house hold charms to continue reading.

Before long someone sat down beside him, " you're a hard person to find, even when I know what table you sit at. None of the other first years knew where you went." Harry looked up to see the no name prefect. "They must not have been paying enough attention." Harry said. " I don't think I've introduced myself yet, my name is Curtis, but everyone calls me Curt."

Harry stretched his hand out to shake, "and my names Harry, pleased to meet you." Curt handed Harry his schedule before grabbing food off the table like a madman. Harry turned to regard his schedule,

Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, History of magic, Astronomy, Defence against the Dark arts, and Potions.

Harry turned to look at Curt, "Hey Curt, do you think you could show me how to get to all these classes before I have lessons?" Curt turned to Harry, a little surprised at the comment. "You know that a prefect takes you around to all your lessons the first day, right? Didn't you pay attention to Proffesor Flitwick?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course I was paying attention, I was hoping we could go before breakfast ends and you could show me how to reach them on my own?" Curt shrugged before nodding. " Sure, just let me finish eating and I can take you around, let me see that schedule."


	4. Chapter-4

Harry found himself the first person to be sitting in Transfiguration. He chose a spot near the very back of the room, despite having Curt show him ways to get to every single class he had this year. It was quite surprising, it seemed as though he and Curt had been walking for hours.

As Harry was pulling out his books a noise brought his attention to the front of the room. Where he could see a cat sitting upon the teachers desk, Harry glanced at it. Noting the grey stripes and markings around its eyes before deciding it wasn't any of his buisness what a cat got up to, someone would be in trouble.

As Harry was turning back towards his book he realized something, something Remus had told him a long tine ago. Harrys head whipped back up so fast the cat flinched a little, his eyes widened and right before his shocked face the cat winked at him. He smiled a bit before returning to his book until class would begin.

After a few seconds the first of the students began to step through the classroom door. Harry continued to read, not looking up despite hearing his classmates noisly chatting and taking their seats around him. He calmly finished the page he was on, one detailing a spell that was used to wash dishes, closed his book and got both his wand and transfiguration book. Then Harry turned towards the front of the room and looked at the cat still seated upon Proffesor Mcgonagall's desk.

Just then Archie, Robert Hilliard, and Duncan Inglebee, the other first year Ravenclaw boys walked in. Harry spotted The weasley twins slink in after them and sit down to the left of Harry, one of the two nodded at him, while the other pulled out their books. Harry gave them both a smile and nod in return before looking back up to the front of the class.

He saw the other Ravenclaw boys sit in the very front row, they started tossing a gobstone back and forth between the three of them. Harry watched as Robert threw the gobstone towards Archie, who missed it. The gobstone flew past Archie and landed near the front of the room, beside the teachers desk, the cat laying calmly atop it still.

Archie jumped up and rushed to pick the gobstone back up, just as the cat finally made a move. The tabby quickly and gracefully hopped down to the floor in between Archie and the gobstone, before shifting and growing upwards to take the form of a person.

Archie squawked and fell down in his haste to back up, the twins started laughing once they realized what had happened. While the rest of the class fell silent and turned toward the front of the room. Professor Mcgonagall cleared her throat, while glancing down at Archie still sitting on the floor looking up in surprise.

"Well take your seat Mr. Montague." Harry could see the faintest hint of a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth as Archie scrambled to his feet and sped his way back to his desk. As Professor Mcgonagall paced over to the chalkboard, Harry saw Robert glaring at Archie and whispering furiously. He figured Robert was upset over the loss of his gobstone.

"Transfiguration." Mcgonagall said as she wrote the word in bold chalk upon the blackboard, "the art of manipulating the form of something, and creating something new. In this classroom you will learn everything from turning a turtle into a teapot to doing this." She said as she turned and demonstrated, pointing her wand at her desk and giving it a sharp rap. The desk quickly began to morph and change shapes, becoming a rather large pig.

Professor Mcgonagall quickly changed the pig back into her desk before waving her wand and making a drawer on the desk open up. Suddenly a bunch of matches came flying out of the drawer, one landing on each persons desk, as soon as his has landed Harry picked it up to examine.

It looked, exactly as one might expect a match to look. It felt just as one might expect a match to look. But Harry wasn't going to see if it tasted as one might expect, for Professor Mcgonagall had begun speaking again. "Today, you will be turning these matches into needles. In order to do that you must focus and picture clearly in your head what a needle feels like, what it looks like, and tell the match to conform and condense to its new shape."

Harry thought he understood what she meant, and he was eager to begin. But she had yet to give them the name of this spell, and had already moved on to breaking down the theoretical side of things so it was easier to understand. He complied and began to write down a detailed note, using what the professor had written on the board, spoken, and the correct page in his book. It was in this book where he found the incantation to the spell they were learning, and with a quick glance up, Harry slid his match under his desk and pulled out his wand.

It took him but a few tries to decipher how to push his magic in just the right way, while still keeping the visualization of the needle in his mind. And while Mcgonagall was still covering the theory Harry had begun to shift the match, it was hard at first. Yet the more he practiced the easier it was for him to shift the object. He became able to change it into and out of needle form very quickly by the time they had moved on to actually practicing what they had learned.

As the classroom filled with the sound of frustration, the weasley twins turned to him. "We saw you practicing, can you help us understand a bit better? We arent sure where we went wrong." Both twins turned to him with complete seriousness, Harry was quite surprised seeing as how every time he had seen them since the train they had never once acted this serious. "Of course I can help." He said with a smile, before explaining to them what exactly he did and how it felt to cast the spell.

They very quickly managed to understand after that. "Ten points to Ravenclaw Mr. Potter, for being the first to transfigure the match and helping your fellow students. I must say i am quite surprised you were able to do it so quickly, you remind me of your father, he too was exceptional at transfiguration." Harry hadn't even realized Mcgonagall had gotten so close to him. "Thank you ma'am." He said quietly, a small smile growing after hearing the praise of how he reminded her of his father. As he turned back towards the front of the class he saw Archie make to stand up, before Robert pulled him back down and spoke furiously at him, about what, Harry had no idea.

Class was over shorlty after that, and they all handed in what they managed to accomplish, the homework being to practice until you were able to easily turn the match into a needle. As everyone was leaving the class Harry broke off from the crowd and rounded a corner, quickly stepping behind a rather large tapestry.

He rushed down the passage Curt had shown him earlier that morning that would lead to a corridor right off of the charms hallway. And as such, Harry was again the first of his class to arrive. "Good afternoon Mr. Potter!" Professor Flitwick called from behind a large stack of books piled on his desk. "Hello Professor!" Harry called back to him, before taking a seat near the front.

Harry began to unpack his things when the rest of the Ravens and a few of the slytherin students began to enter the classroom. "How'd you get here before us? We left at the same time as you!" Archie said as he sat down on Harry's left side, Roger and Duncan sitting at the table behind them. "Shortcut." Was all Harry said. "Would you mind if I followed you to next period?" Archie asked, Harry glanced at him sidelong. "As long as you can keep up, I wont wait for you." Harry said smiling.

He turned his attention to the front as his head of house hopped up onto the stack of books and began to greet the class. Harry began to turn to the correct page in his charms book, to the chapter covering the introduction to learning charms. This was a book he was eager to begin, from what he had seen of magic charms spells were always the ones that interested him the most.

He was nearly finished the required reading when he was distracted by Archie, the boy was trying to get Claires attention. Harry watched as Archie quietly whispered her name a few times. He saw how Claire kept her head steadily down at her book. It appeared to him she was steadfastly ignoring him, Harry felt bad for his roommate. At this point Archie had given up trying to get her attention and had turned to continue reading, frustration evident on his face. Harry moved onto reading the next chapter in the book, covering the importance of wand movements.

As lunch came, Harry sat silently by himself at the end of the table in the great hall, wondering when exactly Archie was going to explode. He had been watching since charms class and as every attempt Archie made to catch her eye or called her name he could see the frustration beginning to bubble. He had purposely sat facing the slytherine table today so as to get a better view of what was going to happen. Harry predicted that either Archie would make. A scene in the great hall and end up embarrassed or he'd take out this frustration on Robert and Duncan.

Either method had the potential to end in disaster for Archie, so Harry decided he'd continue to be the boys friend. Even if it meant they both got ostracized, Harry had seen first hand in charms class how smart the boy was. He seemed to have a knack for problems, and was very similar to himself in a few ways. As Harry ate methodically, still lost deep in thought Robert was trying to convince his friends to help him. "Come on you guys! Its not like anyone likes the oddball anyway, I still dont get why you sat with him in charms Archie. Sometimes there is such a thing as being too nice." Robert said to his two companions. "I dont know Robert, its not very nice, and i share a dorm with him. I dont think this is a good idea." Archie said while frowning.

"Fine! Duncan, you in or out?" Robert huffed, frustrated that Archie wouldn't help. "Im in." Duncan replied distractedly, looking over at a girl sitting at the gryffindor table. Robert quickle stood, pulling his friend up with him and the two made their way out of the great hall, while Archie sat frowning deep in thought. Realizing he was at a crossroads, Robert wouldn't let him be friends with both Himself and Harry, now he needed to choose.


End file.
